


I'm Sorry

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is left gravely injured after he stops the third trial. - Alternate Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fanfic that I have posted on (one of) my Wattpad accounts and one of my tumblr accounts and wished to share on here on too. -This is not plagiarized-

Soon after a pained yell, Sam Winchester's body hit the floor with a dull thud. Mind racing, the older Winchester boy ran to his brother's side.

"Sammy! Come on, please! Just a little longer, _HOLD ON_!" Dean cried out.

 

_*2 minutes earlier*_

"Hey, listen." Dean says as he wraps a bandana around Sam's cut and bloodied hand. "We will figure it out." He says affectionately with a smile. "Okay? Just like we always do... C'mon." And with that, Dean hugged his little brother tight.

"You let it go, okay? Let it go, brother." Dean says as he pats Sam's back comfortingly

 

_*Present time*_

Sam lay on the cold, lifeless ground as Dean panicked.

"Oh shit, Sammy!" He barked while lightly shaking Sam. Sam's eyes flickered open momentarily.

"D-Dean?" He muttered before breaking into a seizure-like fit and crying out in pain.

"Hey, hey, Sam. Sammy, everything is gonna be alright, okay? You are going to be okay." Dean comforted as he pet his younger brother's hair. Dean raised two fingers to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. It was thready and quick. "Dammit..." He cursed under his breath.

"Dean, I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Sam looked up and asked with tears in his eyes, once he had stopped flailing in agony.

"N-no! Sammy, you're... you're gonna be alright." Dean worriedly stated. "You're gonna be..." He was cut off by his own wracking sobs. His beloved brother was dying, and he couldn't stop it.

"Dean, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you. I'm sorry... I tried." The younger Winchester apologized profusely.

"No, don't say that Sammy!" Dean cried out. "I'm half, no, less than half of the man that you are, Sam. You're a better hunter, and hell, you're a better brother too! Don't ever say that again! You are the strongest man that I've ever had the pleasure to know, and I'm more than blessed to have you as my brother." He confessed.

Sam gave a fatigued smile. "I'm sorry Dean..." He whispered weakly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Dean's heart lurched. "Nonono, not today Sammy! SAMMY!" Don't you give up on me now you sonuvabitch!" Dean screamed. He splayed his hand on Sam's chest and leaned down to feel for any breath.

There was nothing

"SAM DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" He yelled and cried into the empty room. But there was nothing that Dean could do to bring his brother back again.

He was gone.

"Cas! God! Crowley! Dammit, _ANYBODY_! I don't care who it is, just save him! Please, he's the only thing I have left! He's my brother!" Dean bargained, although he knew that nobody would come.

Dean sobbed like a little child that had lost his mother in a supermarket. "Sammy, I'm so sorry I couldn't save ya, you didn't deserve this." He apologized to his brother's now ice-cold corpse. Dean leaned down and cried into Sam's plaid button-up shirt.

_**"I'm sorry."** _

 


End file.
